doodlejump1fandomcom-20200214-history
Store
The doodle jump store is one of the latest additions to the app. It was first used with the ninja theme. The store allows players to purchase various upgrades for their character's items, or different versions of the Charater. These upgrades can be paid with coins collected in the specified theme. Types of Upgrades and Classes in the Store Halloween Theme Halloween costumes cost either 1000 or 200 candy for one of the characters. Easter Theme Easter uses Eggs for currency and works much like the Halloween Theme's store, except that the costumes give special abilities. Fluffy Bunny (5000) *The Fluffy Bunny outfit is unlocked *The default bullets are replaced with eggs. Pink Bunny (2000 Eggs) *This outfit lets you shoot 3 eggs at once instead of one. Boy Friday (1000 Eggs) *This outfit lets you shoot candy instead of eggs. Sunday Best (2000 Eggs) *This outfit lets you shoot 3 candies at once instead of one. Teeny Chick (2500 Eggs) *This outfit lets you flap wings, resulting in longer jumps. Hatch Eggster (2500 Eggs) *This outfit gives you the abilit to shield yourself from monsters once per game. Fluffernutter (2000 Eggs) *This outfit lets you double jump. Golden Egg (500 Eggs for 5) *This item works basically like a Resurrect; on your next fall, you are saved. Ninja Theme Ninja (Free) *The ninja outfit comes for free with the update and portrays the Doodle Jumper as a ninja. *Shurikens replace the regular bullets fired. Sumo (7000 coins) *The sumo outfit replaces your ability to shoot with the ability to stomp. *Stomping causes your character to sink down rapidly (hopefully onto a platform) and in doing so will knock off any monsters on the screen. *Stomping will cause traps on the ninja theme to snap shut allowing you to land on those platforms. Shadow (5000 coins) *The shadow outfit replaces your abilty to shoot with the ability to become invisible. *Becoming invisible will temporarily cause your character to fade and become immune to damage from standard monsters. *Becoming invisible does not protect you from traps on the ninja theme. Sugegasa (8000 coins) *The Sugegasa outfit replaces your ability to shoot with the ability to jump higher. *To jump higher, you fall upside down rapidly and, once in contact with a platform, you bounce off your hat. Double Jumper (9000 coins) *The double jumper outfit replaces your ability to shoot with the ability to jump a second time. *The second jump does not require a platform and does a flip effect as if your character had jumped on a trampoline. It does not however boost you up as high as a trampline. *The second jump will make you immune to standard monsters. Jet Pack *The jet pack can be upgraded various times at an increasing price. *Upgrades to: **Fire: 500 coins; **Turbo: 750 coins; **Sonic: 1000 coins; **Super sonic: 1500 Helicopter *The helicopter can be upgraded various times at an increasing price. *The prices are: **Straw: 250 coins; **Iron: 500 coins; **Steel: 1000 coins; **Carbon: 2000 coins. Resurrect (1000 coins) *Resurrect will bring you back to life when you die on the next game you play. This potentially applies to monster damage and not falling. *This is a one time use item and must be purchased again after using it to regain it's effects. Head Start (500 coins) *Head start will shoot you into the air bringing your higher into a level on your next game giving you a so called 'head start'. *This is a one time use item and must be purchased again after using it to regain it's effects. Pirate Theme For this theme, each costume will only be unlocked for purchase when the previous one is purchased. Cabin Boy (Free) *This is the default suit for the Pirate theme. *It replaces the default bullets fired with bottles. Sailor (1000 coins) *This outfit replaces your bottles fired with a sword, which is stronger. Second Mate (5000 coins) *This outfit replaces your sword with a cutlass. First Mate (10000 coins) *This outfit replaces your cutlass with a pistol. Captain (100000 coins) *This outfit replaces your pistol with a three-barrel one. Resurrect Barrel (1000 coins) *This item saves you the next time you fall, giving you a boost. *You can only use this once per game. Head Start Cannon (500 coins) *This item gives you a huge boost on the next game you play.